Falling In Love OnLine?
by Lei2
Summary: Pairing of SERENA(Usagi)+SEIYA. Have you fall in love through online? If not try to read this short story maybe you can somehow relate to it. And by the way it's YURI. CHAPTER 2 is up THE CONCLUSION.
1. Default Chapter

SailorMoon not mine. Borrowing? Yes. No suing coz no money. Arigatou ::bow:: (^_~ )  
  
I Honestly Love You by Olivia Newton-John  
  
Falling in Love on-line!?!?  
PG 13 Yuri  
  
Yeah falling in love through computer on-line is ridiculous. That was my way of thinking before until the day when I was deeply depressed. My name is Serena Quin I'm twenty six years old a college student taking up music conservatory. I'm living with my boyfriend name Darien Sommers. He is twenty seven years old a medical student. We are living together for five years and within those five years I thought I have everything until one early morning inside our bedroom.  
  
" Serena why are you crying again? " Darien asking Serena full of concern.  
  
Sitting up from the bed Serena quickly wiped her tears away. " I don't know I'm just feeling depress and empty inside. "  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her tight trying to make her feel his deep love for her. " Maybe it's time for us to get married. "  
  
Serena pulled herself out from his embrace. " Why is it you think that marriage is always the solution?! We been together for five years and I don't feel the same so even if we get married it will not change anything! I'm sorry Darien but... "  
  
Darien cutting off Serena and changing their conversation. " Are you going to enroll this semester? "  
  
Serena answered in a much calmer voice. " No, I need time for myself. I might sing at the Karaoke club every weekend starting tomorrow. "  
  
Darien stood up from the bed and fixed his uniform. " That's good I hope it will help you to ease you mind. I better get going now before I get late from my shift at the hospital. Goodbye Sere I hope you feel better. " He then kissed her on the forehead and walked out from the apartment.  
  
  
Now I'm all alone again feeling bored and when I got out from the bedroom going to the kitchen I passed by the computer in the living room. I decided to sat down infront of the computer and started to surf the internet until I came across the fanfiction site. I enjoyed reading almost all the Sailormoon fanfiction after all that is my favorite anime. Through the whole week, half of the day and before going to the club on weekends I never missed to read the fan fiction stories. One morning sitting alone in the kitchen I got an idea to write my own story I then posted it up on the fanfiction site using Rei as my pen name. At first I was thinking that nobody will like it but to my surprised a lot of people reviewed and gave compliments on my story. I felt happy and alive from that day and the days that follows. Darien saw the big change on my mood so he was pleased about it. Days had passed and I read almost all kinds of stories of Sailormoon from rated G to R rated stories. Before I was avoiding to read the stories that contains yuri I'm not comfortable about it to tell you the truth but for some strange reason when I came across this one story and the name of the author curiosity hits me. I started reading all of her stories, I assume the author is a she base on her fics. I then read her bio-data and at the end of her message she mentioned the heartache that she was feeling at that moment while writing her current story. I felt sorry for her because I understand how she feels so even if I was really really shy communicating through e-mail I gathered up my courage to sent a message of support to the author named S. I. R. . Two days had passed and I already forgot about the message that I sent out up to the time when I got home from work one night. When I turned on my computer and found out that I have a message from S. I. R. this made me smile. Of course I'm always delighted whenever I received a message but this specific one made my heart beat faster. I don't know why so I just brushed off the feelings and read her e-mail. Well the e-mail just contains that she was grateful that I was concern about her and welcoming me to be her friend from then on I kept constant communication with her. I asked her one time " what is S. I. R. stands for? "And she said " S is for Seiya my real name, I is for in, and R is for red my favorite color and also matches my temper. " Most of her remarks made me laugh even though we were just communicating through the e-mails. One day I decided to send her my picture I don't know why but I trusted her for a short period of time. I wanted to know what she thinks of me but after that it took her a long time to reply from my e-mail. I jumped into conclusion that I was ugly and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. So I wrote her another letter saying goodbye and to my surprised she wrote back immediately the next day saying " You are kawaii and I still want to be your friend. " While these things going on that makes me happy my relationship to Darien was fading till I finally told him we need to cool off from each other. He took the news just like a perfect gentleman and he said " I will love you forever no matter what happen I'm here for you. " We sat down and cry the whole night and in the morning he left. I'm still exchanging messages with Seiya but in every e-mail that she sent she is still very much in love with her ex. Everytime Seiya mentioned that she still running after her ex and hoping to get back together with her it made me feel sick and hurt inside. I don't know why at first why I feel jelous to a person I haven't seen before until my best friend Ami made me realized that I was falling in love with Seiya. I said " That is the most stupid thing I ever heard. You can never fall in love through e-mails and I'm a woman I supposed to fall in love to a man not to the same species. We are like two cymbals clashing. " This made Ami laughed so hard till she was rolling down the floor with tears coming out from her eyes. But she made me think, can she really see through me? Am I   
really falling for Seiya? I need to stop this before it's too late. The next morning I sent Seiya my one last e-mail and then I disconnected the internet.  
  
  
Two weeks had passed and I'm back to my old depressed self trying to forget about Seiya. Every song that I sing in the club I secretly dedicating it for her. Yeah, I finally admitted to myself that I love her but Seiya and I will never happen. Why you asked? Well first she is still in love with her ex-girlfriend, second she said she doesn't like long distance love affair. Hump! Maybe because she is always horny oh well I am too. ooops I hope nobody heard me. And third I have Rini to take care of and I know Seiya wouldn't accept her I might as well go on with my life and accept that I'm gonna grow old alone.  
  
That night while I was singing I don't know why all of a sudden my tears started to fall and I was pouring all my emotions into the music. And it goes something like this:  
  
  
" Maybe I hang around here * A little more than I should * We both know I got somewhere else to go * But I got something to tell you * That I never thought I would * But I believe you really ought to know * I Love You * I Honestly Love You * You don't have to answer * I see it in your eyes * Maybe it was better left unsaid * This is pure and simple * And you should realize * That it's coming from my heart and not my head * I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable * I'm not trying to make you anything at all * But this feeling doesn't come along everyday * And you shouldn't blow the chance * When you've got the chance to say * I Love You * I Honestly Love You * If we both were born * In another place and time * This moment might be ending in a kiss * But there you are with yours * And here I am with mine * So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this * I Love You * I Honestly Love You... "  
  
  
After my song I hurriedly went down the stage to freshen up when somebody tapped me from behind. When I turned around there was a beautiful woman with a long lustrous black hair with a deepest set of blue eyes that I ever seen. She was simply breath taking then I asked her how can I help her. She slowly cupped my face with her delicate hands and she gently put a kiss on my lips then she introduced herself to me. " Hi Serena I'm Seiya we finally saw each other in person. " Instead of greeting her back I just stood there with my eyes and mouth wide open. Until Rini came along and began tugging my skirt and she asked me " Mommy is she the one you are always crying about? " I felt blushed crept up my face from embarassment I told Rini to wait for me in the manager's office. When my precious little girl walked away I face Seiya once again. Looking at her standing infront of me I felt my stomach going into knots and all my insides doing somersault I took a deep breath and told her my true feelings.   
  
" I love you Seiya and I know you can't love me back that's why I stopped communicating with you because I know you can't accept Rini and you're still in love with you're ex and I don't want to get hurt more than I'm feeling right now so if you will excuse me I need to go." I joined Rini inside the office and there I cried my eyes out while my sweet little girl trying to comfort me. Later We heard someone knocked on the door and when I opened it I saw Seiya's sexy smile asking me, " Have I told you I love taking care of little children? " She came inside the office and picked up Rini in her arms and gave me a hug and another kiss on the lips. 


	2. The Conclusion

This is pure fiction story and no way close to a real life story. My apology to some of you got offended. Thanks again for reading this short fic.  
Once again I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
Conclusion of Falling In Love OnLine?  
Rated R  
  
That same night after my shift was over Seiya was still waiting for me on one of the table in the club while Rini was sleeping in her arms. I asked her where was she staying at and she said,  
  
" I was so excited to see you and as soon as my train arrived I went straight here so I didn't have any chance to check in to a hotel. "  
  
" Do you have any luggage? " I asked.  
  
" Yeah, I do have a couple. I left it at the front door and I asked one of your hostess to watch it for me. "  
  
" Wo...wou...would you like to stay at my place? " I questioned her nervously.  
  
" I...I...I have two bedrooms in my apartment and you can have th...the...the other one. "  
  
Seiya looked at me quizzically.  
  
" Are you ok Serena? Don't worry I'm a very sane person, I don't bite. Are you sure it's alright to Rini for me to stay in your place? "  
  
" Yes I'm sure." I smiled shyly at her. " And Rini isn't living with me she lives with my mother. "  
  
Slowly Rini woke up from Seiya's arms asking me,  
  
" When are we going home mommy? "  
  
I answered her in my motherly voice,  
  
" Soon my darling. Is it alright if Seiya stay with mommy? "  
  
Rini yawned and responded in a very sleepy voice.  
  
" It's ok mommy, you love her don't you? I love her too she smells good. "  
  
Then Rini snuggles her face in the middle crook of Seiya's neck and continued her sleep. Now it's Seiya's turned to blushed.  
  
" You have a very sweet daughter Serena but why is she staying with your mother? "  
  
I took Rini from her before I replied.  
  
" It was a long story maybe I should tell you when we get home."  
  
So we took Rini first at my mother's house and I introduced Seiya to my mother. I mentioned to my mother once that I was in love to this one woman named Seiya. At first my mother stared at her from head to toe and asked her a whole bunch of silly questions about her sexuality. It was so embarassing I was wishing for the ground to open up and swallow me alive but Seiya is a good sport she uses her charm to get my mother's trust and in no time they seem like the best of friends. Did I mention that Seiya is a very charming person? If not, well she is very charming, gorgeous and like what Rini said she smells good.  
  
We finally got home in my apartment, I showed Seiya to her room and helped her unpacked. While unpacking her things we began to converse.  
  
" How did you find me? I don't remember telling you my address even my phone number? "  
  
She smirked at me and, " I have my ways to get information from people. "  
  
" I don't mean to be rude but how long are you going to stay here? "  
  
She answered me with another question.  
  
" How long do you want me to stay? "  
  
" Wha...what?! Are you serious? "  
  
I started to get nervous but I don't know what kind of nervousness that I was feeling that time. I'm happy that she was going to stay with me but at the same time worrying about her. I began pacing the room and started to fiddlle my thumbs.  
  
" What about your school? Work? Your apartment back home? Your family? Friends? "  
  
Then I went to one corner of her room and sat down on the floor while covering my face with my two hands and I asked her in a low voice,  
  
" What about your girlfriend that you been trying to get back with? "  
  
She leaned down to where I was, " What about my ex-girlfriend? Remember she dumped me? Don't worry about that I'm already over her. Now come here. "  
  
Seiya pulled me up and hugged me really tight and she took me in my bedroom and tucked me in to sleep. I felt so loved, happy , and energized the next day so I decided to surprised Seiya with a breakfast in bed that morning. I lightly knocked on her door trying not to startled her. When she did not answer the door I tried to turned the knob and opened it. I went inside the room trying to balance all the food inside the tray and when I looked up to see Seiya on the bed...  
  
" HOLY CRAP!!! "  
  
To my astonishment from what I saw I dropped the whole tray of food on the floor. I quickly bent down fumbled over the mess that I made then I heard Seiya stood up from the bed and walked beside me giggling. I looked up to see her but I put down my head as fast as I can when I saw her naked body.  
  
" Ooooh shit, shit I'm so sorry to intrude I didn't know. Don't worry I'm almost done cleaning this mess up I'll be outta here in no time. There I'm done, goodbye, see yah later, wait for you outside, bye again. "  
  
I kept my head down avoiding to look at her and I run out of the bedroom like a tornado holding the tray and ruin breakfast food on top. I went straight in the kitchen to fix some more food for me and Seiya but this time I waited for her to come out from her room. While I was cooking another batch of food I can't take off the image of Seiya's nakedness in my mind. She is a picture of perfection. ' Clear fair skin like a porcelain doll, small waist, a well rounded hips and thighs, and her breast.... '  
  
" What am I thinking? Why do I feel so hot ? I'm too young to get hot flash. What's wrong with me? "  
  
" Talking to yourself meatball head? "  
  
I whipped my head around to see Seiya standing by the kitchen door this time to my relief she was fully covered with her red silk robe.  
  
" Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack and don't call me meatball head."  
  
" I'm sorry it was just your hairstyle reminded me of Sailor Moon and you being clumsy. "  
  
" Hey, I'm not clumsy you just gave me a shocked of my life. You didn't tell me that you sleep without your clothes. "  
  
" Why am I going to tell you, did you ask me? And didn't you like the show? "  
  
I blushed furiously after that but I quickly turned away from her so she wouldn't see my reaction.   
  
" Oh be quiet, come let us eat I'm starving. "  
  
We quietly ate our breakfast until Seiya spoke, " Why didn't you tell me about Rini before? "  
  
" Because I thought it's not important for you to know. Besides you have your own concerns about your girlfriend back home so why bother you with my life here. "  
  
Seiya looked down on her plate for a minute before she started to speak again.  
  
" Who is Rini's father? And how old is she? "  
  
" Darien is Rini's father and she is six years old. I got pregnant when I barely turned twenty. You know, young curious and horny. "  
  
Seiya almost spurt out the coffee that she was drinking upon hearing my last remark. These made us broke into a fit of laughter. After a couple of minutes of laughing she asked some more questions.  
  
" Why is Rini staying with your mother? Don't you want her here with you? "  
  
" Yes I want her here very much but my mother begged me if she can have Rini to stay with her. Because she was all alone since my father died seven years ago and my brother Sammy joined the Navy. And during that time I was busy with my studies and part time job until now. And that goes the same with Darien's situation. He's a senior now in medical field and hopefully he'll be graduating this year. How about you what is the story of your life? Come to think of it we never talked about that in our e-mails except about your one and only girlfriend and our fics. I know you go to college but what course are you taking up? Do you have a part time job? Do you have any children like me? "  
  
" Woh, woh, take it easy Serena I'm going to stay here with you for a very long time so slow down. "  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean to... "  
  
" It's ok don't be sorry. Let's go in the living room so we can talk more comfortably. "  
  
Seiya took my hand and pulled me to the living room. She sat first at the very end corner with one leg up on the couch then she pulled me down to sit in between her thighs placing her arms around me and pressing her cheek against my cheek. For a while we were just staring out the window watching the birds flew into the clear blue sky. Suddenly Seiya whispered in my ear,  
  
" I'm studying law, I want to be a lier someday. "  
  
" What do you mean by that? "  
  
" Lier, lawyer, get it? "  
  
I hit Seiya lightly on the arm.  
  
" You are so corny, did you know that? "  
  
" Yeah I know I love corns. "  
  
" Stop it, you're not funny. "  
  
" I'm not? So why are you trying to hold your laugh? Come on let it out, it might come out down in your basement. "  
  
I tilted my head upward trying to give her an evil eye but as soon as I did she quickly kissed me deeply on my mouth. I felt electricity ran through my veins and when she let go of me I felt my face getting hot so I hurriedly turned away from her.  
  
" Didn't you like it ? " she asked me casually.  
  
" I do but this is the first time I got french kissed by a woman. "  
  
She lifted and turned my face around to capture my mouth for another kiss. This time I responded to her kisses with an equal heat that she was giving me. And when we broke apart she said,  
  
" GEEZ Serena, you're amazing! You're one good hell of a kisser. Can I have some more? "  
  
I smiled at her sweetly and replied,  
  
" Nah- uh, later. Continue telling me first about yourself and your future plans. "  
  
I saw Seiya's eyes rolled up in frustration and then she continued to tell me about her life.  
  
" Hmmm, where should I start?... First of all I don't have any children not even one but I do have two immature sisters back home. The smart one who is just like me is Taiki and the boy crazy is Yaten. "  
  
" So Taiki prefers women also? "  
  
" Yes, any complain? "  
  
" Did you hear me complaining? "  
  
" Well... No. "  
  
" So shut up. "  
  
" How can I shut up when you told me to tell you about myself? "  
  
" Oh yeah huh, I'm so sorry sweetie go ahead continue. "  
  
" Ooooooh, now we're doing the name calling thing, I like it. Ok my precious where am I? I think I stopped about my two sisters now that I moved here with you I'm going to start to find an apartment and a part time job in a law firm just like what I did back home. And maybe continue my studies later on when I settle down everything. "  
  
" Why do you need to look for another place? Don't you want to stay with me? "  
  
" I just thought you... "  
  
" Ok so it settled then you'll stay here. "  
  
" Hey I didn't say that... "  
  
I stood up from the couch and answered her in a teasing manner.  
  
" But you were thinking about it. "  
  
I hurriedly went inside my bedroom leaving Seiya scratching her head in confusion. That day I took her out to all the nice places I can think of. Weeks had passed by and the more my feelings for her get stonger. We were almost acting like a married couple that causes other people to stare at us in a funny way but I don't care, I love Seiya.   
  
One time it came to my attention that not even once she told me if she loves me. Yeah sure we kissed and cuddled but that was it nothing more. Why do I feel like there was something missing? I should be thankful that she's staying here with me and helping me to take care of Rini. For awhile I forgot about those thoughts until one day when Seiya came from work and I was in the bathroom taking a shower I heard her knocked on the door and entered the bathroom.  
  
" Umm precious can I join you I really sweat today and I don't like feeling sticky and stinky. "  
  
And before I could answer her she was right there beside me inside the shower in our birthday suit.  
  
" Do you need some help? I can scrub your back. " After she said that she winked at me.  
  
I started to quiver and I felt my face paled, I then stared at her with nervousness in my eyes.  
  
" Seiya I never have any experience with a woman. I don't... "  
  
She looked at me with great affection in her eyes reassuring me not to be afraid.  
  
" Don't worry Serena I'll guide you and I promise I'll be gentle. "  
  
" We kissed at first then I felt Seiya's hands moved up to my breast caressing each one gently. She broke from our kiss and then she made her lips traveled down to my bosom leaving soft kisses along the way. And when she found what she was looking for she sucked it carefully one after the other. Soon I felt one of her hand slid down to my sensitive part which gave me an ultimate pleasure where I lost my self control.   
  
I led her out from the bathroom going inside my bedroom. In there I let myself go, kissing Seiya everywhere. Smelling her inner scent and tasting her sweetness until we reached the peak of our desires. We fell asleep after that and when I woke up I saw Seiya's beautiful face staring down on me and she asked me.  
  
" Have I told you how much I love you? "  
  
I covered my face and started to sob like a little girl. Seiya gave me a kiss on the forehead then she whispered on my ear.  
  
" Why are you crying? What did I do? "  
  
I put my arms around her neck and pulled her on top of me and whispered back on her ear.  
  
" I just thought you don't love me like I love you. And now I'm so happy to hear that from you. I love you Seiya and I don't know what I'm going to do without you. "  
  
" Don't cry my precious Serena I'll stay with you forever and nothing can ever stop me from loving you. I love you very much Serena. "  
  
And that is the very first moment we shared our love for each other the whole night through till sunrise came.  
  
Today after twenty years Seiya is now one of the highest paid attorney in the country. Rini also followed the footsteps of Seiya and now a very successful D.A. And me,I became a conductor of a famous philharmonic orchestra.  
  
" Hey precious come on, we have to go you're going be late at your own concert. "  
  
" Yes I'm coming sweetie, I just need to turn off the computer."  
  
" Alright but hurry up Rini is waiting in the car. "  
  
" Yes, yes I'm coming hold your horses woman. "  
  
Geez, so impatient as always but what can I do I'm still very much in love with her. Ok I have to go now before the red tempered woman explode, sayonara minna (^_~ ). 


End file.
